Talk:Leonard Church
Church/Edesha People please stop removing the Dr. Church-Edesha connection. While it is true the IDEA of the Director predates Edesha. The actual development of the Character does not. --WhellerNG 15:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :NO, it is wrong the character Dr leonard church predates edesha. The first episode of reconstruction aired april 5th 2008, the last episode aired october 30th 2008. HALO ODST alogn with the character DR Edesha was relesaed september 22nd 2009. Just barely under a year after reconstruction ENDED. :What kind of fools do you take us for :how about this lets compare and contrast. :Dr Church leads a super soldier program with a focus on specially trained soldiers and AI, the smart AI alpha was based on him. :Dr Edesha is a scientist with no known military connections that manages a city managing artificial intelligence that is not a smart AI in any way shape or form. :Dr Halsey is a Scientist working with a super soldier program focusing on specially trained soldiers in armor and hopes to augment their abilities with AI, She has a smart AI based on herself. :One of these things is not like the others, one of these things just doesnt belong can you guess which of these things is not like the other? Before I finish my soooooooooooon? :Now please, for the love of god remove that atrocious incorrect piece of trivia that makes no sense in any way shape or form. Before I call in a wikia staff member to moderate this situation. :Do your research next time before insisting incorrect facts be placed in an article. ralok 19:10, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, also I forgot to point out. Almost all of the Dr Leonard Churchs character development takes place in reconstruction. Which is far more than the idea, the revelation of his name, purpose and all the ideas serrounding the character were introduced then. :The only thing that Dr. Leonard Church shares in common with Dr. Edesha is that they are both male. Which kind of makes this seem sexist on your part. Considering that he is practically a xerox of Catherine Halsey with a Y chromosome thrown in. ralok 19:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I do have to say I somewhat agree with Ralok but I also see how hes related with Edesha with the whole A.I. thing. And I'm sure that in 2008 the characters were being worked on for ODST. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) But please guys this is nothing to get worked up or in a fight over. I say we put in the trivia peice that Director Church is based either on Dr. Edesha or Dr. Halsey both of the Halo Franchise.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :the fact is though, that you cannot base a character on another character that didnt exsist at the time. Also Edesha was not working with a smart AI, or performing experiments of any type. I take content on wikis very seriously. And if need be I will brign a member of the staff here to get this situation sorted out. ralok 20:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Sure you can. Characters change over time. If they don't they're boring. But regardless of the fact. Burnie Burns himself says that Church and Edesha are similar. NEWSFLASH: Roosterteeth played ODST way before everyone else, because they're also a marketing company that made commercials for it. So don't think that your word is above the series creator. --WhellerNG 17:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we instead say that Leonard Church is similar to Dr.Endshea instead of saying he ios based off him.I think that is a good comprimise.--Soldier Jean 21:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Image I believe this should be the image in the infobox, and since it's locked, I would like an admin of some sort to add it. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 11:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure after all its a much better picture. I'll do it for you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) hey did anyone else realize director church can be D.C. head of all 50 states just thought it was neat King692 23:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I suppose that would make sense.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm with king692 Dc oes make sense Quote I think we should change the qoute to the epiloge when he describes how Alison was lost very early in his life king692 Meh. I don't know. Both are equally important. I believe this one however is better as it shows what the Director belives in.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) You May template can someone add the You may template to this page, similar to the church and epsilon--Oo7nightfire 16:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sniper!--Oo7nightfire 16:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Glasses Should we add he has glass's some where King692 Not really notable. Thats like saying in the trivia that Sarge's armor is red.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) New Image Hmm... Well. It shows more of his face. So I guess... although I did like having a full body shot. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I prefer the full body because its more mysterious. That would be better somewhere on the page but not the infobox. --Oo7nightfire 03:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) this one shows his face, although not as high quality Sgt D Grif 21:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) So thats hte image with his face. If we could get it in High Quality. That would be the picture. However all our images must now be high quality.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah snipers right but can you just put it on the page King692 No. Its not High Quality.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd hate to bump this topic, but could my picture be put on a gallery or elsewhere on the page? The picture was taken at high quality during the episode, the director just looks low quality. My guess is that Monty either only made a low quality model for the director's entire face, or that when the picture was zooming in, it used a lower quality model before switching to a higher quality model for the close-up. I know it's not great, but it's technically HD, and is the only picture we have. It's your choice Sniper, I just wanted to explain the picture a little more. Sgt D Grif 06:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I think we should add it to the Trivia section, saying something like: "In The Sarcophagus, the Director's face can be seen when the camera zooms at 'running time where his face can be seen' of the episode." Oo7nightfire 11:03, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it was at 5:12, when the camera zooms in through the window into the ship. The director's face is only seen for about 2 frames, the first one being much less clear. The page is locked, so you're going to have to add it. Sgt D Grif 02:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor In Episode 134 of the Rooster Teeth Podcast, Burnie said that the name of the Director's voice actor is John Reed. John Marshall Reed to be exact. http://rtr.wikia.com/wiki/File:John_Marshall_Reed.png Source Oo7nightfire 22:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The Director's height I would like to ask a question. This probably won't help augment the page at all and this may seem kind of useless but do we know how tall the Director is? And, on that note, do we know how tall any character is? It's not really important or significant, I just want to know if the characters in this series are of similar height to the Spartan-II's and, given that I myself don't know how tall any character is, it could be said that the Freelancers are shorter than the Spartan-II's since Washington is only moderately taller than the Director but it could also be said that the Freelancers and the Simulation Troopers are as tall as Spartan-II's and the Director is just tall. Again, not really important, just want to know.Pwndulquiorra 06:30, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Church/Halsey Director Church can be compared to Doctor Halsey instead of Doctor Endesha. Both are high-ranking civilian scientists employed by the UNSC, they were the brains behind Project Freelancer and the SPARTAN-II Program, Halsey and Church each had a "Smart" AI based off of them and did amoral things against the law. (Torturing the Alpha and kidnapping the SPARTANS as kids, replacing them with clones that would die and subjecting them to dangerous augmentations). Also they both got arrested for their illegal actions. While the Director and Doctor Halsey are similar I don’t think it would be right to compare them so directly. While you are correct to say that they were both civilians contracted by the UNSC and that they both had smart AI based on them I do not believe that your statement that both their actions were Amoral and against the law is strictly speaking correct. While Halsey was involved with the Kidnapping of the Spartan II’s her reasons for doing so were far more altruist than the directors reasons for splitting the Alpha A.I into it constitute fragments; to be as blunt as possible Halsey for the most part participated in the Spartan II program to save humanity from the Insurrection, while the director fragmented the Alpha out of the personal gain it brought him, a chance to bring back Allison ect. ect. ect. Dfer131 (talk) 04:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Carolina Was it actually confirmed that he was Carolina's father? Seemed to me it was just hinted at. Teridax (talk) 07:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Holy Crap That last piece of trivia Marcus The Rat added actually makes sense. It was implied that the director (or allison) was from Texas in Season 9 Episode 10 when Carolina said "Agent Texas? I thought that name was reserved" Im pretty sure that he reserved it just for Tex cause he and Allison lived there. Im not trying to add this into trivia or anything it was just sudden clarity TheBluester (talk) 20:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC) It was never implied that the Director himself was from the state of Texas, only Tex was. That, in turn, could mean that Allison was from Texas, but not the Director. Church himself never really even hinted that he was from Texas, so its unlikely that the Director would be. The Director having a southern accent, however, could hint that he may be from Texas (or simply from the south/a southern state) but that would b speculation. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Caboose: Wait, oh wait, oh wait. If she's a girl, then why is she named Tex? Church: Uh... because she's from Texas. Caboose: ... Church: Trust me, it makes sense. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 23:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Western Gen, Im pretty sure that Wyoming isnt from Wyoming or that two twins are from two different states -_- TheBluester (talk) 23:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say they were. Texas was reserved because Tex was from Texas.♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 23:48, November 10, 2012 (UTC) But tex isnt from Texas...shes a robot. So that means that Allison was. And since Allison was married (or in a relationship) with the director that means he must have lived there too. TheBluester (talk) 00:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly. Allison probably was from Texas (since Tex said she was), but that doesn't mean the Director was. They could've met at another state or location. Saying the Director is from Texas is speculation regardless. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Example: My parents had a relashionship in Florida but came from Michigan and New York. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Update the article beginning? So...ALERT The guy's dead. Shouldn't the start of the article be updated to reflect that, and that he, in fact, was never placed under UNSC arrest, or escaped at the very least? Of course, it's understandable that a "no spoiler" policy might want to be enforced concerning his suicide in the bunker, but surely the current text is inaccurate? Possible Article Format Alright, I'm currently working on this article and want to know if those here will support the new format. #The Introduction, Overview, and Role in Plot will stay the same. #Personality will certainly be added. #Relationships will consist of the 5 characters that he has the strongest relationship with in sub sections. These would be Carolina, the Counselor, the Chairman, and Allison. I'm split between Tex, Wash, or F.I.L.S.S. to be the fifth as they all fit well, so please tell me which one would be best. #Themes will have only one subsection, which would be Depression as it's constantly shown with the Director. If you have any suggestions that could also go here, please tell. #Skills and Abilities will only consist of subsections of Leadership and Strategic Planning as he shows no physical skills in any form and hasn't been shown to kill someone. #The Gallery, Trivia, and References will stay the same. That is my format suggestion and what will be in each section. Feel free to leave you opinion. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 02:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I like it all! As for the Relationships for Wash, Tex and FILSS, why not add all 3, unless there isn't much info on the character. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:50, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Just a speculation Ok, so just a bit of speculation here. it says that director church and Allison had a child. and in ep. 22 of season 10 his last remarks to Carolina are "you were my greatest creation." And when it looks back and forth between the director and Carolina, their eyes are the same color. So entirely speculation, but I think that Carolina was the Directors Daughter. which would also explain more of the rivalry between her and Tex. And Carolina talks about how he mother was gone alot, and how she hated goodbyes. and her last word on her was the "she had terrible taste in men though" 07:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC)AARC Caboose Carolina is the Director's daughter, this isn't speculation; it was confirmed by Kathleen Zuelch. You can see it on the trivia section of Don't Say It. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Like Gendo Ikari from Evangelion? While watching an Evangelion Abridged series with quite a few influences from Red vs. Blue, I realized that Leonard is just like Gendo Ikari, especially if Leonard did The Gendo Pose Both are scientists that run an organization that researches and fields extraordinary weapons (A.I for Leonard and Project Freelancer; The Evangelions for Gendo and NERV), that are key to both of these characters effort to somehow resurrect their lovers/wives. They both have have children (Carolina for Leonard, and Shinji for Gendo), who they are cold to, that join thier organizations as notable combatants and later ended their father's efforts to revive thier lovers/wives. Also they are noted to wear tinted shades. I hope this theory/info eventually gets put into the trivia section, if the rest of you guys agree. Stabber ApSig 20:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC)